falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Linda Pascall
' Linda Pascall' is the leader of Hammond's Gunners and arguably the most dangerous individual in the rustic town of Lentonville, running the violent and criminal paramilitary organisation that also doubles as the supposed law enforcement of the town with an iron-fist. Replete with an infamous vicious streak and a drinking habit not softened by her old age, Pascall has set out ever since her appointment to the position of leader of Hammond's Gunners to take control of the town and turn it into her own private fiefdom, putting her in direct conflict with both the town and her employer and pay-master Silas Hammond. Biography Linda Pascall was born in 2223 in the ruins of Virginia, the daughter of a particularly violent drunk father and argumentative chem addict mother; the resulting arguments between parents were more often than not violent and, invariably, often ended with sharp words, and objects, being shared between the two; when the young Pascall was old enough to try and intervene, she found herself more often than assaulted by one or both of her parents in the process; a tolerance for pain and wary attitude developed as a result of these beatings. The childhood of Pascall was essentially this repeated ad nauseam, nausea being one of many feelings Pascall endured. As a result, when she could, she would leave her parent's shack to explore the immediate vicinity around it. An adventurous spirit developed particularly quickly, the keen interest to explore being one of the few interests she was not berated for; especially if she could bring back salvage for her parents to sell. In 2241, the then 18-years old Pascall was ousted by her family from the family home and sent out into the wastes to make her own way in life, as they put it; almost immediately, Pascall fell into a rough crowd of Raiders, seeking some sort of family in the wastes. This 'family' was far from ideal but, given what Pascall had already endured, she fitted in rather well; robbing, raping and pillaging across the ruins of Virginia. Pascall, at first a relatively small fish in a big pond, learned quickly that her feminine charms could very easily be used to work her way up the food chain in the many gangs she found herself in; when she wasn't bedding those men, and women, in charge of said gangs, she was outright murdering them in the pursuit of power - yet always finding herself quickly shoved to the sidelines as others barged their way to the front of the proverbial queue. Her search for a family had morphed into a quest for power, something she felt she deserved greatly owing to the many personal struggles she had had to endure. Seething beneath this, her ambitions for power would not be limited to simple sex appeal; her ruthless streak was noticed by many beneath, beside and above her, and singled her out as arguably one of the more effective 'bosses' in the thriving Raider's 'trade'. In 2242, the gang which Pascall had become a part of moved across Virginia, attaining a reputation as they did so, where they eventually came across the burgeoning community of Lentonville. There, surprisingly, they were immediately invited in to the town and, after very generous offers accompanied by the odd murder of those who refused said offers, were 'deputized' and incorporated into the ranks of Hammond's Gunners. At first rather surprised by this, it didn't take long for her fellow gang members to relax and enjoy their new found airs as 'law enforcement'; but for Pascall, this sudden change did not mean the end of her ambitions. Rather, this provided her with a new opportunity to attain the power she had long strived for. Using her reputation, sexual prowess and simple viciousness, she worked her way through the ranks - bribery, blackmail and murder were the tools with which she managed her meteoric rise to prominence in the little town. The 2240s saw a relative nobody, reduced to the rank of deputy by the assimilation of the gang into Hammond's Gunners, in the form of Pascall rise quickly from that lowly station to the top of the stock in the Gunners where, by 2249, she quickly drew the attention of Silas Hammond, the for-life mayor of Lentonville. Hammond had been appointing and then removing various members of his little army to the position of his right-hand man, only to be disappointed by their weak attempts at establishing control or the simple lack of ambition in them. In Pascall, he found these flaws rectified; after appointing her shortly after the convenient death of the then-current leader of Hammond's Gunners in 2256, she quickly established control over the men and women immediately below her and began enforcing regulations on the lower-ranks - namely, ensuring that they followed through with their 'tax collecting' duties. Hammond may not have realized it but, as she ensured the effectiveness of his private army, Pascall was working towards ensuring the loyalties of the men under her command were not to their pay-master, but to her. The extortion she now vociferously endorsed and ordered now meant that there was at least some financial independence from Hammond. Of course, this had the rather problematic outcome of engendering a feeling of intense hatred towards Hammond's Gunners by the townspeople who, for the majority of the late 2250s and 2260s, had to simply endure the tyrannical and thieving private army. In 2278, Lentonville's fortunes plummeted; many businesses became quite reluctant to hand over their hard-won Bottle caps, especially in the ranch trade, and Hammond's Gunners as a result began to use more heavy-handed tactics to ensure the hand-over of tax. Whilst most of the ranch-owners were quite comfortable with handing over their taxes, being able to afford it, many of the ranch-employees regarded such taxation as theft. In 2279, a bar-brawl turned into a full battle as local ranchers' assistants and apprentices fought Hammond's Gunners in the streets as a dispute over the price of pre-war Whiskey snowballed into a fist fight that turned fatal; one apprentice was killed, subsequently prompting the man's friends and colleagues to descend on the establishment in question and light the building on fire, very keen also to 'liberate' their taxes, killing several of the Gunners; as the raging shootout that followed took place, with a deeply uninterested Pascall ignoring Hammond's pleas for calm, a small band of citizens seized Hammond, Pascall and several prominent ranchers and threatened the riotous Gunners and ranch-hands with their execution if the situation was not immediately defused. Sure enough, albeit with numerous complaints, the battle had ended as quickly as it had begun; thirteen ranchers were dead, alongside fourteen of the Gunners and three or four uninvolved townspeople killed in the crossfire. From then on, Hammond felt quite the need to try and reign in Pascall, realizing all-too-late that she had accrued perhaps a bit too much power. However, it seemed that it was all rather too late to win her back; as a result, Hammond diminished her salary substantially and became quite tight with his purse-strings; many of Hammond's Gunners as a result sided with Pascall out of bitter resentment at their former employer. As of the current year of 2287, the elderly Pascall has set up quite the web of intrigue throughout Lentonville; a game of cat-and-mouse between her and her former employer, with the two maintaining the facade of an employee-employer, all the while trying to outwit one another. For Pascall, it is no longer about securing her wealth; it is about seizing power for herself, power she believes she rightly deserves. Even as many in the town bridle at this, Pascall gathers her more loyal soldiers, ostensibly still under the employee of Hammond, and prepares for the right opportunity to seize power. A lady gets what a lady wants, so they say. Personality Prone to bouts of vicious rages and periods of heavy drinking, Pascall can be easily summed up as a hot-head of the first degree and the archetypal raider. Pascall is not just known for her propensity for violence, but for her sense of entitlement and avaricious drive coupled with extreme narcissism; such a personality has made her quite the abrasive character to those above and beside her, though this has not stopped many of those in Hammond's Gunners becoming very loyal lackeys over the course of her stint as leader, owing mostly to the good looks she so relied on in her youth and, when those looks began to fade, the uncommon, at least in raiders, intellect and subtlety to lead many profitable, and highly immoral, enterprises on the side of their supposed law enforcing, making many of said lackeys quite rich in the process. Equipment *'R91 Assault Rifle:' A mainstay of the US Armed Forces prior to the Great War, the R91 Assault Rifle is a classic seen all over the wastes; in Linda's hands, it's every bit as deadly as it was *'Jacket & Jeans:' A leather waistcoat covered in a variety of trinkets stolen over the years by Pascall atop a dirty set of t-shirt and jeans serves as the usual attire of Pascall; the outfit looks very much thrown-together, probably due to the fact that it is. R91 Assault Rifle.png|R91 Assault Rifle Category:Characters